


Cookies

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Jax isn't amused, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rhys is very amused, Talan is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All Jax wants is his helmet back.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and Rhys belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995 ^^
> 
> Prompt: "That's starting to get annoying.".

Jax sighed as he looked at the brat who was perched on the couch and clutching something that was of particularly important use to the teenager.

“Talan?” Jax asked kindly as he crouched before the kitten and offered a patient smile. “Can I please have my helmet back?”.

“No, mine!” Talan declared as he hugged the helmet and smiled at Jax innocently. “F’ndersth, keepersth.”.

“But you didn’t find it, I had set it on the table for a second.” Jax pointed out as he crouched in front of his nephew and went to grab his helmet from Talan. “You need to ask me for my stuff, okay? Not steal it.”.

“Mine!” Talan declared as he batted Jax’s hand away and pouted. 

“Talan, give it back.”.

“Mine!”.

“That’s starting to get annoying, runt.” .

“No, you are!” Talan argued as he hugged the helmet. “Mine now!”.

“Having problems there?” Jax sighed as Rhys appeared by the door and smiled at the two knowingly, which caused Jax to glare at him accusingly. Rhys probably gave the brat his helmet.

“You’re little hellkitten is swiping my stuff again.”.

“You said a naughty word!” Talan declared with a shocked look before looking at Rhys who chuckled.

“No repeating that to Mama.” Rhys told him before turning his attention back to Jax. “Have you tried cookies?”.

Talan instantly looked towards Jax at the mention of cookies. “Cookiesth?”.

“If I get you cookies, will you give me that back?”.

“Maybe.”.

“Seven cookies for my helmet?”.

“Seven?” Talan repeated inquisitively than looked towards Rhys who smirked at the pair. “Nana’sth ‘r Gran’sth?”.

“Both?”.

Talan stared at him for a moment before nodding with a big grin. “Cookiesth firstht!”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
